


Captain

by tifasugar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), First Time, Gay Panic, M/M, Military Kink, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: "Shiro no alzó la mirada de los papeles extendidos sobre el escritorio hasta que no se hubo cerrado la puerta a su espalda. Llevaba su uniforme gris, como era de esperar y analizaba los documentos con una leve arruga entre sus cejas. Una arruga que se deshizo en cuanto alzó su mirada rasgada hasta él, frente a la amplia mesa con las manos en los bolsillos y la misma expresión chulesca en su rostro.—¿Cómo estás, capitán? —bajó la mirada con una suave sonrisa, estirando la espalda ante el título con el que se refirió a él. Adorable."Keith POV





	Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Vi un twit con la idea y tuve que escribirla.  
> Puede contener spoilers de la séptima temporada.

Ya recuperado y de nuevo en sus ropas de cadete, caminaba por los pasillos con absoluta determinación y una buena cantidad de anticipación por algo que llevaba esperando _demasiado_. Suponía que debía estar muy ocupado debido a su nuevo rango pero sabía que haría un hueco para él, estaba seguro. Llegó hasta la puerta de metal con la inscripción _Cap T. Shirogane_ . Sonrió para sí mismo alzando la mano y llamando tres veces, esperando el firme “ _adelante”_ que le llegó del otro lado de la puerta.

El aire acondicionado le hizo respirar con más facilidad en cuanto entró al despacho de blancas paredes. Shiro no despegó la mirada de los papeles extendidos sobre el escritorio hasta que no se hubo cerrado la puerta a su espalda. Llevaba su uniforme gris, como era de esperar y analizaba los documentos con una leve arruga entre sus cejas. Una arruga que se deshizo en cuanto alzó su mirada rasgada hasta él, frente a la amplia mesa con las manos en los bolsillos y la misma expresión chulesca en su rostro que cuando entró. No sabía de dónde sacaba el valor, quizás el haber sobrevivido tenía algo que ver.

—¿Cómo estás, capitán? —bajó la mirada con una suave sonrisa, estirando la espalda al oír el título usado para referirse a él. _Adorable._

—Eso lo debería de preguntar yo, al fin y al cabo has estado más tiempo en la enfermería y yo apenas estuve un día —Keith adelantó unos pasos ahora con los brazos cruzados, a lo largo de la mesa, aproximándose a él.

—Oh, perfecto. Mi madre se ha negado a separarse de mí y parece ser que ahora es un pack indivisible con Kolivan.

—¿Te molesta? —Apoyó su nueva mano en su cintura, un gesto un tanto extraño. No se acababa de acostumbrar a esa falta de antebrazo. No es que fuera un problema o que disminuyera en modo alguno su atractivo.

—Oh, no, para nada. Mi madre tiene derecho a rehacer su vida y Kolivan es… podríamos decir que no me molestaría pensar en él como un padrastro —Una radiante sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Shiro, llegando a sus ojos.

—Me alegro mucho de que hayas encontrado una familia al fin —Keith le miraba de frente, su fuerte mandíbula, su pelo blanco cayendo sobre la ceja derecha, esa cicatriz que antes de darse cuenta estaba tocando. Por inercia, Shiro echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Keith en lugar de apartar la mano la desplazó a su mejilla—. Keith, ¿qu—

—Has estado increíble, Takashi —dio un paso al frente, Shiro dio dos hacia atrás ante la repentina cercanía cayendo sentado en su silla. Sus ojos se abrían llenos de una confusión preciosa al oír que se refería a él por su nombre de pila.

—G-gracias, pero sin vosotr—

—Tú solo creaste una nueva arma quizás incluso superior que voltron. Tú solo. Y eso es admirable —El sillón de cuero negro en el que se sentaba albergaba espacio suficiente para que Keith se encaramase a horcajadas sobre él. No iba a andarse con chiquitas, estaba más que harto de esperar.

—Keith, ¿qué es esto? —vio el pánico en su rostro, pero también un sonrojo evidente.

—Yo obsesionándome con lo bello, fuerte y poderoso que eres —Apoyó una mano en el respaldo del sillón sobre su cabeza, la otra cubriendo el ancho de su mandíbula, prácticamente hablando en su boca—, nada nuevo en realidad.

—K-Keith, esto es… precipitado.

—No —Apretó sus muslos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, haciendo rodar las caderas hacia adelante en una fricción tan intensa como deseada. La respiración del hombre bajo su peso se congeló en ese amplio pecho—, no lo es cuando llevo fantaseando tanto tiempo.

Pasó el pulgar sobre el grueso labio inferior de Shiro y tras un nuevo roce con su bragueta, exhaló una risilla en su boca ahora abierta. Shiro se agarraba a los brazos del sillón con fuerza, inmóvil, tenso y con la espalda adherida al cuero. Keith alzó sus ojos violetas, las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo, hasta los negros que le observaban atónitos. Sin cerrar los ojos ni apartarlos de los suyos, besó su boca. Fue un beso lento, desafiante, retándole al volver a repetirlo en un apretón pausado y caliente. En el tercero y con la intrusión de la lengua de Keith rozando la parte interna de su labio superior, Shiro perdió la compostura.

Sus párpados se agitaron antes de cerrarse, alzando su mano izquierda hasta la nuca del moreno y la derecha a su cintura. Atrapó con fuerza el labio inferior de Keith entre los suyos, acercándole hasta adherir sus pechos en un estrecho abrazo. Un suave y contento _uhm_ escapó de sus labios al sentirse apretado por Shiro, rodeado por su calor y fuerza como tantas veces quiso. Profundizó el beso, bajando la mano del respaldo a sus blancos y espesos cabellos, tirando con fuerza y desabrochando la chaqueta gris frente a él. Volvió a mover sus caderas, sintiendo ahora una dureza antes inexistente contra el hueso de su pelvis.

Le besó girando la cara y apenas respirando hasta volver esa dureza una erección completa, hasta sentir la propia tensa en sus pantalones. Sus lenguas entrelazadas, enroscadas la una con la otra, lamiendo labios y siendo succionadas, aumentando la pasión a cada roce y segundo que transcurría. Se separaron respirando acelerados, Keith bajando la cremallera de la chaqueta para dejar su pecho desnudo al descubierto. Shiro se bebió la visión de su piel, pasando su mano izquierda sobre pecho y abdomen, sujetándole la espalda con la protésica. Besó sus clavículas, las succionó, haciendo muy difícil la tarea de ahogar jadeos que pudieran ser embarazosos al hacer lo mismo con su cuello.

Cuando sus pulgares rozaron ambos pezones, agarrando su torso con firmeza, Keith le tiró del pelo con ambas manos, dando un golpe de caderas al aire en busca de fricción. Shiro bajaba su boca, tumbándolo hacia atrás, acercándose al escritorio hasta tener su espalda apoyada en él. El estímulo a sus pezones llegaba directo entre sus piernas, provocando sacudidas en su miembro que no pasaron desapercibidas para el que besaba junto a su ombligo. Shiro alzó la mirada hasta la suya y frenó en seco, volviendo a su boca con una mano acariciando su mejilla.

—Keith, ¿estás seguro de esto?

No dijo nada, solo sonrió.

Encajando las piernas en los brazos de la butaca para darse impulso, volvió a sentarse sobre Shiro, abriéndole la chaqueta despacio con esa mueca contra sus labios. Una vez abierta y dejando ver la camiseta de debajo, se inclinó sobre sus fuertes pectorales marcados por encima del cuello besando, mordiendo, succionando sin control alguno. Sus dedos apretaron las caderas de Keith, subiendo ahora él las suyas buscando un contacto para la que suponía molesta erección.

Apoyándose con las manos en el respaldo del sillón, el moreno se bajó de su regazo, arrodillándose en el suelo frente a él y pasando las palmas por los anchos muslos, abriéndole las piernas. Shiro le observó con las manos cerradas en torno a los brazos del sillón, respirando agitado con los labios brillantes de su propia saliva. Keith le sacó la camisa de dentro de los pantalones, quitando el cinturón al tiempo que besaba bajo su ombligo, aspirando con fuerza el principio de vello púbico allí acumulado. Abrió el botón y cremallera con habilidad, dejando salir después una erección que se alzaba imponente frente a él.

La imaginó muchas veces y nunca, ni en sus más salvajes fantasías, le resultó tan apetitosa. La olió toda su longitud, sosteniéndola frente a él con una mano y acariciando sus abdominales bajo la camiseta con la otra. Tras exhalar sobre el glande semicubierto, succionó la piel porosa y rosada alrededor de sus labios. Debido a su anchura supo que no le iba a tardar en doler la mandíbula. De igual manera pegó la lengua a su carne, deslizándola a los lados conforme subía y bajaba hasta donde le era físicamente posible. Keith podría ser muchas cosas, pero en cuanto a sexo le faltaba muchísima experiencia. Sin embargo, Shiro tensaba la espalda, curvándola cada vez que subía a su glande, por lo que registró esa zona como la más erógena.

Tras un tanteo inicial, se centró en ella observando cómo los nudillos de la mano izquierda de Shiro emblanquecían al apretar el agarre a la silla, tensando los músculos del estómago, claramente conteniéndose con una mordida de labio. Le gustaba tenerla en la boca, le gustaba como le llenaba hasta no poder respirar, su olor, textura, calor, espasmos. Se agarró su propia erección con un gruñido por la imperiosa necesidad de darse alivio.

Tres golpes a la puerta y Keith fue empujado con brusquedad bajo el escritorio, arrinconado por las piernas de un Shiro que se enderezaba justo cuando entraron sin llamar. Cayó de espaldas contra la madera, sus piernas abiertas entre las del capitán que carraspeaba y al que no dieron tiempo de dar permiso para entrar.

—Shiro, Katie y yo hemos investigado las posibles mejoras al—

—¿Puede venir más tarde, señor Holt? Necesito hacer una llamada importante —Keith se colocó sobre sus rodillas de una manera más cómoda, sorprendido por la capacidad de Shiro de mantener la calma teniendo en cuenta que una espesa gota de líquido pre-seminal rodaba por la curva de su miembro.

—Oh, no llevará tiempo —respondió el padre de Pidge. Keith sonrió travieso justo antes de llevarse esa gota con la lengua.

—Ahora mismo no puedo —Las palabras surgieron de su boca atropelladas, urgentes. Escuchó que alzaba el teléfono—, si me disculpa…

—Sí, de acuerdo, vendré esta tarde con Katie —Succionó uno de sus testículos, pasando la palma de la mano por la erección con el pulgar sobre la hendidura del glande. Apenas se agitó, lo suficiente para tener que fingir una tos—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, muchas obligaciones —Le vibró la voz al final de frase y Keith amplió la sonrisa, girando un poco el puño al separar la piel del glande, succionando sin sacarla de la boca—. Gracias, cierre al salir.

Tan pronto sonó el click de la puerta y el golpetazo del teléfono al dejarlo caer en su sitio, Shiro exhaló jalandole del pelo. Se apartó del escritorio tirando de un Keith que no pudo esconder la risa. Aspiró sorprendido cuando le agarró por la cintura con fuerza, poniéndole en pie. Le miró a los ojos con tal seriedad que un escalofrío no visible recorrió la columna vertebral del cadete. Sin quitarle el botón o cinturón, tiró de sus pantalones hacia abajo, metiéndose su erección completa en la boca en una sola vez.

Keith exhaló un jadeo agudo con ambas manos en el pelo de Shiro, adelantando las caderas al tener los dedos de ese hombre apretándole los glúteos. Sintió a la perfección su garganta cerrarse en torno a él y a duras penas se tragó un gemido. Ver a Shiro en esa posición era simplemente un regalo, sentirle, una bendición. Le folló la boca en cortas embestidas, apretando los dientes al tiempo que sus uñas arañaban desde la parte baja de la espalda y culo a los muslos. La visión de su húmedo miembro rodeado por esos gruesos labios le tenía peligrosamente cerca, pero no le iba a dar el placer. No después de la maldad que le había hecho bajo la mesa.

Se incorporó con un sonido de garganta de lo más sexy al sacarla de lo más profundo, agarrándole por el trasero para sentarlo en la mesa al tiempo que él se dejaba caer en su sillón. Shiro le abrió de piernas acariciando la parte interior de sus muslos. Keith siseó al contacto con las manos apretadas al borde del escritorio, excitado al verse tan expuesto. Se llevó los dedos a sus labios, chupándolos sin apartar una mirada peligrosa de la suya. Keith bajó las manos por sus propios muslos, separándose las cachas y abriéndose a él. Alzó una de las comisuras de la boca con un suspiro agitado.

—Vas a ser el primero, capitán.

Un gruñido salió de la garganta de Shiro, que tras ponerse en pie se tumbó sobre Keith clavando los dedos en la mandíbula y besándolo con una pasión hasta el momento contenida. La caricia constante a la entrada del cuerpo del moreno le tenía retorciéndose y pidiendo más. Y Shiro, en su infinita bondad, le metió el dedo de su mano protésica hasta el nudillo despacio. Keith le quiso decir que podía con más, mucho más, pero decidió que tener el sabor y grosor de la lengua de Shiro en la suya era infinitas veces mejor.

—Venías muy decidido, ¿traes lo que hace falta además de las ganas? —Su voz grave y cargada de deseo le mataba más que el contacto de ese dedo, girando en su interior, entrando, saliendo, ensanchando—, Keith, ¿estás conmigo?

—Mi pantalón —respiró rompiendo la voz en un quejido.

Lo sacó de su cuerpo y, sin moverse de donde estaba mordisqueando su cuello y rozando la erección con su muslo, hizo levitar su nueva y maravillosa mano hasta el pantalón del chico, subiéndolo a la mesa para extraer de él un pequeño bote de lubricante y un condón. Con una sola mano abrió el bote y volcó una buena cantidad en la entrada de Keith, introduciéndose en él ahora con gran facilidad. Keith susurró un _sí_ doblando la cara hasta que su mejilla chocó con la de Shiro, que llevó la boca a la suya para besarle despacio y profundamente. Le apartó el flequillo de la frente echándolo hacia atrás, observando el rostro suplicante de Keith.

—Derrotas naves, flotas, ejércitos galra —Le susurró Shiro en sus labios, añadiendo un segundo dedo y volviendo la presión algo a considerar—, siendo apenas mayor de edad te marchas con un grupo de mercenarios rebeldes y pones tu vida en riesgo—, sus dedos se retorcían en su interior, Keith procuraba relajarse pero los espasmos contra las yemas eran inevitables. Entreabrió los ojos y apretó los labios con un enorme gemido atascado en la garganta al ver cómo le devoraba con su mirada salvaje bajo sus fruncidas cejas grises—, vences a Sendak, solo, con la que fue mi espada y me pregunto… —le pasó la lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja, mordiendo la piel de justo debajo con un ronroneo—, me pregunto si podrás conmigo.

Un tercer dedo y sus palabras le obligaron a abrir la boca en un grito mudo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Frotó muy profundo, en un punto con el que se llevó ambas manos a la boca para ahogar los sonidos que allí se acumulaban. Notó la impaciencia de Shiro en los jadeos contra su piel, la fuerza de sus mordiscos y la rudeza de sus dedos. Keith llevó las manos a la espalda de su amante con un exhalado _“mas”_ que se alargó en las dos primeras letras. Shiro alternaba de cruzar los dedos a curvarlos hacia arriba, presionando ese punto que mandaba chispas de placer a través del cuerpo de Keith. Sabía que, de seguir así, acabaría corriéndose de manera explosiva y desordenada. No supo si en los espasmos de su cuerpo, en lo acelerado de su respiración o los tirones de pelo pero Shiro se dio cuenta, parando para sacar los dedos despacio.

Bebiendo el quejido frustrado de Keith, no se separó de sus labios mientras se ponía el condón y lo llenaba de vaselina. _La experiencia que me falta, bendita sea._ Le dio unos segundos para respirar, besándole el pecho, acariciando sus costados, relajándolo. Keith alzó las caderas, un _“capitán”_ juguetón y tembloroso susurrado al oído del peliblanco. Shiro protestó ante el roce directo de su glande con la dilatada entrada frente a él. Lo metió y saco, varias veces, haciéndole resoplar, un preludio de lo que estaba por venir matando de la anticipación a ambos.

Se sentó de nuevo en su sillón, tirando de Keith y haciendo un desastre de los papeles y carpetas bajo él.

—Date la vuelta —Con unas piernas que apenas le sostenían y sintiéndose pringado por el lubricante se bajó del escritorio, dando la vuelta de manera torpe en el poco espacio que le dejó entre sus piernas—. Siéntate encima mía, Keith.

Shiro no se hacía una idea de lo mucho que le afectaba escuchar su nombre en sus labios y esas órdenes tan directas, la voz tan clara y estable, _poderoso_. Se colocó entre sus muslos de piernas abiertas, el pecho apoyado en la mesa, y fue Shiro el que agarrándose la erección la fue pasando por su entrada.

—Keith, eres increíble —Jadeó al tiempo que introducía su grueso glande en él, sosteniendo ahora sus caderas—. No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti.

—Shir...Shiro…

Pronunció su nombre casi como una reverencia y es que si tenía un punto débil, era el de ser halagado por ese hombre. Le llenaba, le ardía, pinchaba pero necesitaba más. Y ese dolor era nada comparado con el de no tenerle. Movió las caderas hacia abajo poco a poco escuchando lo elaborado de su respiración, apretando los dientes al posar su trasero sobre él. Le susurraba alabanzas al oído, acariciando su pecho descubierto sin moverse, dejando a Keith adaptarse a su anchura.

—Eres maravilloso, increíble, eres tan bueno, tan, tan bueno Keith, tan bueno para mí.

—Shiro, me siento… es… estoy _lleno_ —Le tembló la voz con la última palabra, subiendo por su erección despacio hasta volver de nuevo a su regazo.

—Hmm qué dulce eres —Le abrió las nalgas con las palmas de las manos, presionando a Keith contra la mesa y alzando él las caderas—, todavía no la he metido entera, cadete.

Y su voz firme de militar experimentado le provocó un enorme espasmo en la erección que le colgaba entre las piernas. Le follaba despacio, sabiendo que observaba la manera en la que le abría, exhalando graves gemidos y sacando sollozos suaves del pecho de Keith. El roce lo era todo, delicioso, despertando su cuerpo de una manera que jamás consiguió a solas.

—No sabes lo bien… lo precioso que estás así, lo muchísimo que me tragas y las ganas que tenía de esto, Keith..

—No pares Shiro, hnnmmm, más.

—Keith… oh, Keith...

Sintió un cambio en el ángulo en el que entraba y que la presión de sus manos se hacía mayor tras escuchar la silla rodar hacia atrás. Shiro se levantó tras él, penetrándolo en una nueva postura, más profundo, más  _en control_. Y le complacía en sobremanera sentirse así, bajo sus manos, dominado. Apretó los papeles bajo él, importantes o no, ante el roce de lo que tan ardiente sentía dentro contra ese maravilloso punto.

—¿Ahí? —Shiro preguntó, Keith asintió con la cabeza colgando entre los hombros—, no grites mucho, tengo una reputación que mantener.

Una fuerte mano en la cintura.

La protésica en su hombro.

Y una embestida _hasta el fondo_ que le hizo temblar, seguida de otra, de tantas que apenas respiraba entre una y la siguiente en solo secas aspiraciones que quemaban su pecho. Un fuerte hormigueo adormecía las piernas de Keith a cada acometida, manteniendo al menos de momento el sonido de sus gemidos menor que el del chasquido húmedo de piel con piel. Shiro gruñía cada vez que sus huevos chocaban con su trasero y al rodar las caderas de forma y manera que presionó con fuerza su próstata, se le escapó el primer grito.

—Dema...demasiad...Shir…—Intentaba hablar cada vez que se alejaba de ese punto, abriendo la boca con un placer tan abrumador que pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos—, muy… Shir….Taka…

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró, palabras húmedas y calientes contra su oreja, graves, un ronroneo que mandó escalofríos por su espalda.

—Hng, sí, pero… Shiro… Shiro, no pued… voy… me… voy... —Su voz aumentaba al aspirar, tensando la espalda, arqueándola en busca de una mayor fricción con ese punto. Lo sintió, sintió que subía, el orgasmo ascendiendo en sus entrañas. Y los fuertes dedos de esa mano protésica aferrados a la base.

—No, no, no, espera, todavía no. No manches donde trabajo.

—¡Takashi, por favor! —Le imploró echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sus huevos tensos, arriba, listos para una descarga que le era denegada. Chorreaba a pesar de ello, lo sabía. Shiro le agarró del cuello y mandíbula, besándole la mejilla en un gesto de dulzura que no concordaba con el brutal trato hacia a su culo.

—Repítelo —La velocidad de sus embestidas aumentó, sus protestas entre dientes también—, llámame.

—T-Ta… Takashi.

—Hnnno, no, eso no —En la poca lucidez que le podía quedar a su tenso cuerpo al borde de la locura por la necesidad de eyacular, entendió lo que deseaba—, Keith, por favor, voy a acabar ya.

—Follam… follame capitán, ah Capitán Shirogane, ah, cap- ¡¡AH!!

Shiro gimió con fuerza en su oído, abrazándole por los hombros con su brazo alrededor del pecho, casi tumbado sobre su espalda, temblando. Sus penetraciones eran fuertes, intensas, apenas separándose de él. Debido a su excesiva estimulación fue consciente de los espasmos intermitentes en lo más profundo, quejándose al oír cómo pronunció su nombre revelando lo estrangulado de su voz, lo agitado y afectado marcando cuanto placer sentía dentro de él. Fue bajando del clímax, besándole el cuello, la mandíbula, el pelo, susurrando aún lo _bueno, maravilloso_ e _increíble_ que era Keith.

Sin soltar el fuerte agarre de su erección, salió de su cuerpo, dejando a Keith con un profundo sentimiento de vacío. Le dio la vuelta en la mesa y se sorprendió tanto al ver su propio glande amoratado e hinchado como por el caos que era ese hombre usualmente tan entero y compuesto a pesar de las adversidades. Sus mejillas encendidas se acercaron a su rostro en un suave beso a los labios, bajando después por su pecho desnudo al tiempo que se deshacía en halagos por _lo buen cadete_ que era.

Abrió la boca de rodillas en el suelo frente a él y lamió la chorreante erección de Keith, que se llevó las manos a la boca al sollozar. Succionó el glande y hundió su longitud, rígida hasta ser ridículo. Keith se sintió vaciarse tan pronto bajó el agarre de sus dedos con el fin de acariciar sus hinchados testículos para meterlos después en su dilatado cuerpo. El orgasmo fue tan repentino y fuerte que su gemido casi se vuelve grito, interceptado por la mano flotante de Shiro al taparle la boca. Keith alzó las piernas sentado en la mesa para rodearle los hombros con ellas, convulsionando, sus dedos enroscados entre sus suaves cabellos y la espalda curvada hacia adelante. Exhalaban equeños sollozos agudos en cada respiración, los ojos en blanco y un hilillo de saliva manchando la palma de Shiro.

Le llevó hasta el final del orgasmo con suaves succiones, lamidas, besos a una latiente erección que dejaba de serlo poco a poco, los dedos de su otra mano perdidos en su interior y presionando la próstata. Relajó sus músculos, sintiéndose como un muñeco de trapo sin fuerza alguna, tan solo deseando una cosa. Tiró de la chaqueta de Shiro hacia arriba llevándolo hasta sus brazos, encogiéndose contra su pecho y dejándose acariciar espalda y pelo. Le besaba la frente con cariño, esperando hasta que Keith se calmara, hasta que alzó la cara pidiendo un beso que por supuesto, le dio.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró entre leves apretones de labios.

—Uh-hum, mejor que nunca.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —negó con la cabeza, subiendo las manos hasta su mandíbula.

—Ojalá besarte todo el día —exhaló en su boca.

—Tengo obligaciones por desgracia, pero desp—

—¿Shiro? —Dos golpes a su puerta les hizo separarse sobresaltados, abrocharse la ropa, subirse los pantalones sin tiempo más que a tirar al suelo varios folios manchados con el líquido pre-seminal de Keith y el lubricante. Shiro arrojó el condón y el envoltorio a una papelera e irguió la espalda, de nuevo el perfecto soldado.

—Pasa Pidge —Se colocaba bien el mechón de pelo pero no se había abrochado la chaqueta hasta arriba. Keith se dio la vuelta de brazos cruzados, sentado en el borde de la mesa de espaldas a la puerta, recomponiéndose del todo.

—¡Hey Keith! —Miró sobre su hombro y le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez saludando también a su padre, volviéndose ambos hacia Shiro de inmediato—, ¿ya estás libre, capi?

—Sí, sí, recojo esto, dame un segundo —Shiro apartó todos los papeles de la mesa con un hondo suspiro cuando Keith se dio cuenta de lo que asomaba sobre su camiseta interior: un gran moratón provocado por su boca. Se miró en el reflejo del cuadro frente a él y vio manchas también en su cuello.  _Oh oh._

—Ehm, ¿nos vemos cuando acabes? ¿cena? —sugirió Keith, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos sin mirar a los recién llegados. Shiro le observó un segundo, sonriendo y asintiendo con suavidad.

—Puedo enseñarte el atlas y después vamos a comer a un sitio que me gusta mucho y espero siga en pie.

—Oh, wow, ¿una cita, eh? —bromeó Pidge. Al sentir calor en su cara, Keith se apresuró a huir del despacho.

—Hasta luego, Takashi —Ya con el pomo en la mano y casi cerrando, le escuchó carraspear con fuerza. Alzó la vista de la moqueta gris justo para ver cómo Pidge entrecerraba los ojos mirando a su cuello, el del otro hombre y enrojecía desviando la atención a los pies. Shiro fijaba sus ojos negros en él, una ceja alzada, tan precioso como siempre, tan profesional, tan _dominante_ —, perdón, le veo más tarde _C_ _apitán Shirogane._

**Author's Note:**

> MENUDO CALOR QUE TENGO y no por el verano.  
> Os debo un bottom Shiro pero esto lo consideraba necesario.  
> Espero que os haya gustado y ojalá me dejéis vuestra opinión.  
> Gracias por leer!  
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)!!


End file.
